To Move Forward
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: Renji is placed on a protection detail in the world of the living. Not long into his assignment that he realizes that the person he is to protect has a serious attitude problem and doesn't want protection. Currently Renji x OC but may change over time. Rated M for violence, trigger contents and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my first multi-chapter story. I figured I'd kick things off by explaining my plans for this tale. This story will be written in multiple parts, so welcome to part 1! This part is mostly about my OC, Brianna, and our very own Renji Abarai. The characters we all know and love will make an appearance later in the tale. Please feel free to message me with any questions. Also please review if you have the time I believe that the constructive criticism will help me become a better writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

Paperwork, nothing is more infuriating than paperwork. It hasn't been very long since I have been promoted to Lieutenant of Squad 6 and I have already found the one thing that is going to drive me nuts. Being stuck in this office is so boring! I was hoping to be out of here so I can go to the squad 11 training grounds. It has been awhile since I have had a chance to spar with somebody. I feel like I am starting to get rusty.

"Renji, I hope you plan on finishing that paperwork and not just staring at it all day," Squad 6 Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, Interrupted his thoughts.

"Right, sorry sir it will not happen again," I quickly started the page on my stack of never ending paperwork when a hell butterfly flew over to me to relay a message. Upon receiving the message I looked to my captain ," Sir, if you'll excuse me, but Head Captain Yamamoto has requested my precense at the Squad 1 Barracks. I will return shortly."

"Very well…"

I flash stepped all the way to the Squad 1 Barracks so as to not make the head captain wait. As I enter his office I notice two other figures in the room. I soon recognize them as Squad 11s very own 3rd Seat Ikkaku and 5th seat Yumichika.

"Lieutenant Abarai so nice of you to join us!," Head Captain Yamamoto's voice boomed with authority," Please step forward so we can get started."

"Yes sir!" I shout as I step between Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Now this is a special assignment, the details do not leave this room. You will be sent to the world of the living. You three will leave as soon as possible. I will inform your captains of your-"

"Sir, pardon my interruption but I don't understand why we are being sent on a tour to the world of the living. What is so special about this mission that you want it kept so hush hush?"

"This is not a tour. This is a protection detail. You will be protecting this girl." The Head Captain then handed Yumichika a photo of what I'm guessing is the girl we have been assigned to.

"She is quite beautiful, but she does not appear to be of Nobility. Who is she? And what is so important about her?"

"You're right she is not Nobility, she is not even a soul, she is a human. This human is of great importance to the soul society. Research from Squad 12 suggest that she is being targeted and if she is in the wrong hands she could be a great danger to us all."

"That doesn't exactly answer his question," I interrupt , " In order to our jobs properly we need to know as many details as possible. Who is she? Who is after her? and most importantly, how exactly is she a danger to us?" I explain as I take the photo from Yumichika. The girl looks to be in her early 20s; she has long, jet black hair, a round face, and small lips. Her most striking feature though is her eyes. Her emerald eyes look as if they can see right through you. I would not be surprised if she was an old soul, wise beyond her years. That would make her a target for hollows due to the fact that she may have a higher spiritual pressure than most humans, but that is not enough to warrant a protection detail, or the interest in her for that matter.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you raise many good points. The fact of the matter is we do not have a whole lot of information at this time. What I can tell you is that her name is Brianna Johnson and that she comes from a long line of special humans that we have been tracking over the years. She hides her abilities well so we are unsure as to just what exactly she is capable of. She has a high sensory ability so none of my men can get close enough to observe her without her noticing. She is very clever. As to whomever is targeting her, I will have Squad 12 look into the matter and inform you of any new developments. Now you three will meet at the Senkaimon in one hour. Go!

"Yes Sir!" the three of us shouted.

We walked together out of the Squad 1 Barracks and toward our own Squads. I stayed silent as Ikkaku and Yumichika chatted away. The lack of information for this assignment really bothered me. And the information I was given only added to the problem. This was no ordinary human that much was certain but what is she?

"Hey Renji, let me see the photo of the girl. I wanna see what she looks like." Ikkaku interrupts my thoughts. That seems to be a common occurrence today.

"Sure," I hand him the photo. He looks carefully at the photo before chuckling to himself, "An old soul huh? Well at least there will some hollows for us to fight. I just hope they're good."

"Ikkaku the mission is to protect the girl, not to pick fights with hollows. Besides, I don't think the threat is coming from hollows specifically. I that was the case then this task would have been given to the local soul reaper in charge there."

"You're right, but that just makes things more interesting. I wonder how much the girl knows?"

"Who knows? We will have to find out when we get there." I State before stopping at the path that Ikkaku, Yumichika and I stop to go our separate ways to prepare for the mission. Yumichika says his goodbyes before walking toward the Squad 11 Barracks. Ikkaku, however, sticks around and asks, "So are you going to talk to Rukia before you leave?"

"Why would I? There's nothing to be said." I state simply. Though to be honestly I don't think I would have the guts to talk to her. Not yet anyway.

"I think you have plenty to say you just don't think you're good enough. You need to understand that now that you are a lieutenant that you can talk to her on even ground now."

"She's better off without me Ikkaku, just drop it." I state before turning my heel toward my apartment in the Squad 6 Barracks. I do not want to continue that conversation with Ikkaku. When I arrive, I quickly grab a bag full of cloths and some other tools that might prove helpful for this mission. I also think I should go report to Captain Kuchiki of my departure since I have plenty of time. I locked the door to my apartment and walked over to our office

During that time I think about his adopted sister Rukia, my best friend, whom I haven't seen since her adoption during our time at the academy. I wonder if it would be okay to catch up with her once this mission was over? But that thought will have to wait as I approach the door to my office that is shared with Captain Kuchiki. When I walk in I notice that not only his paperwork is finished but so is my own.

"The Head Captain informed me of the situation. I can handle the paperwork for the time being."

In shock I state back, "Thank You sir, I will be -"

"Just one second, Renji."

"What is it sir."

"That girl you've been assigned to protect. Keep a close eye on her."

Remembering what the Head Captain told us in his office I try to leave with "Sir I have been ordered -"

"I know about this case. The Kuchiki family have been keeping an eye on her and her family for generations. But this girl, she's different from her predecessors. We do not know much about her. She guards herself well. Be careful around her."

"Is there anything else I should know sir?"

"That is all, you may leave now."

This time my thoughts consumed me during my trip to the Senkaimon. I made it just in time.

"So where are we going?" Ikkaku asks

"You will be sent to a country known as The United States of America in a small town in a State called Maine. Now head out!" Captain Yamamoto boomed!

"Yes Sir!" We shouted and just through the Senkaimon and into the Precipice world. As we entered the world of the living we landed on a large street. On one side there was a huge field that seemed to be unending. On the other side there was an old barn with a large blue sign that states "Welcome to Maine! The way life should be!". Time to get down to business.

"Okay so first and foremost we need to search for the girls location. So let's fan out, call me if you find her." We then split up. It wasn't long into the trip that I sensed a huge spiritual pressure as I was surveying my surroundings. It was a few miles north of here.

I flashed stepped several miles out to a clearing through the forest to find a huge hollow that took the form of a snake and a human in the clearing.

"Did you think you could hide forever?" the hollow hissed. That is when I noticed that girls behavior. She is backing away but she is also starring the creature down with her piercing emerald eyes. Without a doubt this is the girl we have been assigned to protect. She seemed almost ready to pounce on this thing until she looked in my direction. Did she sense me already? Her spiritual pressure calmed some. It was less deadly. She then smiled at the hollow and said simply "Do you really think you can walk away from this unscathed?"

"I have heard of your arrogant attitude in Hueco Mundo but I never would have thought you would be this confident in a situation like this. Your soul will be better than I expected." The creature hissed before lunging at her. I then run between them. Please let me make it in time!

 **Author's Note: This one is a bit long but it definitely gets the ball rolling. The next chapter will be up next week. Please let me know what you think. R &R. Thank you for reading!**

 **01-30-2017 : Okay this one is edited and ready to go! I will** **have the new and reedited version of chapter 2 up on monday 02-06-17. Until Then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Long time no see!. As promised, here is chapter 2 of** **To Move Forward** **! I just wanted to clarify one quick things before continuing this tale. This story will bounce between Bri's perspective and Renji's perspective as needed. I find that these two characters have the personality type where they have a lot going on in their heads that they don't speak out loud. Okay that is all I needed to say so let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Bri's P.O.V.

Beep Beep Beep….Smash. There goes another alarm clock. Guess I will have to pick a new one up later today.

"What the hell. Really? Another broken clock?" the booming sound of my husbands voice echoed behind me. I froze for a split second but then realized the time.

"Yeah I know. I'll deal with it later. What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't care." he spat back before walking into the bathroom. Once the water started running. I ran into the kitchen and made a quick lunch . Nothing special just a quick ham and cheese sandwich with a bag of chips. Thank goodness he is not a very picky man at 4am. I then prepared a pot of coffee and started cleaning the living room when Al walked out of the bathroom all ready for work. He was dressed in a dark grey suit for work his sandy blond hair still wet from his shower.

"You didn't finish cleaning that mess last night? What on earth were you doing?" He didn't even give me a chance to respond as he went to the counter to grab his lunch and coffee. He then walked over, kissed me quickly, and ran out the door without another word, "Well, that could have been a lot worse." I mutter to myself. The clock in the kitchen now says it is 4:45am. That gives me plenty of the time to take a quick shower, and get breakfast started for the children. That is the game plan I make for myself as I head into the bathroom but I couldn't help but take a quick look in the mirror at my appearance. I had bed head, my black hair was in every direction, I had bags forming under my green eyes. The black tshirt I was wearing was starting to slip off my right shoulder due to its large size. As I peel it off I see the light bruises along my rib cage and on my sides. It's sore but nothing some rest and a shower can't fix. Besides today is a big day for me. My children will be going back to school today. I wouldn't miss that for the world. I smiled at the thought. Nothing can ruin today.

After my shower, I put on a pale green robe and went out into the kitchen. I then grab a bowl and a pan to make pancakes with, the children's favorite. Once the batter was made and the first batch was started on the pan, the table was set and the tv turned on to a children's cartoon show. I decide to wake my daughter, Natalie, up only to find her already awake playing with her toys.

"Now what are you doing up so early?" I smile at the 4 year old. She looked up at me with her big green eyes, her messy, sandy blond hair still in her face and simply said , "I smelled breakfast mommy! I was waiting for you and Jayden to wake up!" I chuckled at her response. Of course it had to be the food , "Well how about you go wake up your brother and tell him breakfast is ready"

"Okay mommy!" She ran out of the room to complete her favorite task. In the meantime I go out to the kitchen to get the next batch of pancakes started. I made enough for two batches. With the start of that I hear the sound of the kids running into the room. A small, six year old boy with a small frame, black hair and pale blue eyes yells , "Good morning mommy!" Before sitting at the table with his sister soon following his lead.

"Good morning Jayden, how does pancakes sound kids?"

"Yay!" I couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm over breakfast. I fill their plates with two each!

"But mommy I am hungry! I could eat five pancakes!" Jayden states with a huge smile.

"Well finish your two pancakes first then you can have more okay?" he simply nods and starts digging into his pancakes. It wasn't long before Jayden was asking for more, I finally caved and gave him one more.

"How about you Natalie how is it going over here?" I noticed she only ate one and half pancakes. She looks at me and matter of factly says "I'm full mommy!" What a funny kid.

"Mommy I'm full too!" He finished his pancakes so quickly! Gosh stop growing!

"Good then you can go get dressed and get your school stuff together. You don't wanna miss the bus!"

"Okay!" Jayden yells already in his room getting ready. I put an outfit on the chair in front of his desk last night for when he woke up. But before I could yell a reminder to him I feel a tug on my robe.

"Mommy what about me do I get to go to school on the big yellow bus too?" her big green eyes look at me with hope and excitement.

"Not exactly kiddo. You get to go to school but not on the bus just yet." Today marks her first day of preschool.

"Because you have to graduate pre school to go on the big yellow bus. Just like your brother did. Now go get dressed okay? We can get ready for pre school in a little bit." She ran into her room to decide on which dress to wear. I left three of them out for her. Surprisingly she is quite good about getting ready in the morning. Both of them are in fact. Now that the kids are getting ready. I take the time to change into a simple black shirt and pair of dark blue skinny jeans with sandals. I am brushing my hair when I hear a light knock on my door ,"Come in!" I respond!

"Mommy I'm ready!" He is dressed in a little white button up shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans. He holds transformers bag in front of him.

"Good job kiddo," I say as I check his book bag to make sure he has everything he needs. ,"Let me make you a quick lunch and then we can go outside to wait for the school bus okay?" I go into the kitchen to make a the same lunch that I made for his father this morning.

"Okay Jayden let's go outside, Natalie are you coming!?"

"Coming mommy" Natalie walks out with a light green sun dress with a white sweater.

It is not long before the bus comes for Jayden and I get Natalie ready so I can drive her to preschool. I buckle her into my Chevy Sonic when she asks "Mommy what is school like?" I stop for a minute trying to think of a response. Looking back I see myself skipping class fighting hollows. But normal kids don't do that, and Natalie's sight of hollows isn't very clear yet. So I give her a generic response , "School is a place where you make friends and learn new things."

"Do you think I will make friends mommy?" The little girl seems so serious.

"Of course you will now let's go. We don't want you to be late now do we?"

The ride to the preschool is quick. Natalie runs into the doors without even looking back. Completely unafraid of the world around her. Once again today I smile at my thoughts as I drive home. It is 8:30, I do not have to pick her up until 12:30. The children are leading normal lives so far. That is all I can ask for and for that I am glad. I manage to make it home and clean the dishes, the kitchen, and the living room before I feel a huge spiritual pressure outside the house.

"Shit this is not the place for this.," I mutter to myself. The last thing I need is for the house to be destroyed. How would I explain that to Al, or the kids for that matter. Thinking of a quick solution, I run outside straight toward the hollow. The hollow is huge, it takes the form of a snake and has to be at least 15 feet tall.

"So I finally found you…." The thing hissed at me. On that note I ran into the forest trails behind the house with the hollow following me. We ran for about a mile or two until I reached a clearing. Here, I can fight here, but right now I am backing away from him in the clearing. Letting him think he has the upper hand that I might actually be afraid.

"Did you think you could hide forever?" The thing hissed at me once more. But I do not break eye contact with the thing. I want to see this things every move. I let my spiritual pressure loose so as to show the hollow that I am not going down without a fight. I sense the air and moisture around me and it expands and contracts at my fingertips but then I sense someone. Looking in that direction, I see the light shadow of a soul reaper. But how can that be? Our local soul reaper was on an assignment in portland today. I decide not to question it at the moment and calm down, putting a cap back on my spiritual pressure and smile at the hollow. This may not be a soul reaper I am familiar with but it is his job to take care of hollows nonetheless.

"Did you think you could actually walk away from this unscathed?," Still staring down the beast.

"I have heard of your arrogant attitude in Hueco Mundo but I never would have thought you would be this confident in a situation like this. Your soul will be better than I expected." The beast lunged at me and I closed my eyes. Only to hear the clang of metal. Looks like the soul reaper came out to play after all.

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I know this chapter was a bit fast paced but I feel like that is a consistent thing for a mother of small children. Everything is fast paced for them. Especially for a character like Bri. The next chapter will be up next week. Please R &R. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I found some time to edit chapter 3. Once I edit out chapter 4 I can finally continue what was once an abandoned project. Anywho I would like to make a shout out to wolfblood00 for the Favorite. It means a lot to me. Anywho on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Bri's P.O.V.:

Who is this guy?

The Hollow finally dissipated completely and the man turned around. He was really built. You could see his muscles even through is baggy soul reaper robes. He has small chocolate brown eyes but what caught my eye is his tribal tattoos above his shaped eyebrows. I love tattoos, they fascinate me. But now is not the time for that.

"Not that I am ungrateful or anything. But who on earth are you and what is your business here?" I ask matter of factly. The man raises his eyebrows and makes an almost shocked expression.

Renji's P.O.V.:

I stare at her in shock, she doesn't fool around. I could have sworn right before I intervened that her spiritual pressure skyrocketed. You could feel her sheer desire to kill that hollow. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. But then she just...gave up? No, it was more than that. She noticed me and knew that I would stop that hollow. The question is why? What is with this woman? She puts her hands on her hips and gives me this look of annoyance. But all I can see are those emerald eyes of hers. Why am I so drawn to them?

"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to answer my question?", her light yet stern voice interrupted my thoughts. And a good thing too, I need to think about the mission first and foremost. For all I know, someone else is around and must have sensed us by now.

"It's not safe here. Is there somewhere else we can talk?" I ask. She nods in agreeance before responding with, " Yes, my house is a few miles out, follow me." The young woman then broke into a light jog into the trails. She definitely knows the area well. I wonder why she was out here in the first place?

"It didn't take very long to find the house, it was a huge farm house with a wood base finish. She opens the door and invites me into the kitchen. I simply nod my head and sit on the chair in front of the island that sits in the middle of the room.

"Okay, no more excuses, who are you?" She asks, I feel her spiritual pressure rising. I am interested. She is determining whether or not I am a threat to her even though she has invited me into her home. But I notice she said excuses. Why would safety be an excuse? What is she implying by that?

"My name is Renji Abarai, I am the Lieutenant of Squad 6, But I don't think you care about my name do you?" I smirk at her. Her lip lifts up a little. I amuse her, this woman is a mystery to me.

"I could care less of your rank Mr. Abarai, I just want to know why you are here. What is your business with me? I assume you need something from me to come out to a place like this.", She states matter of factly. I remember what my captain warned me before I came here. She is smart and is very evasive. She hides in plain sight with the soul society by just sitting around at home. Even in her home, I see she evaluates her surroundings. She is preparing for the worst. It tells me that she doesn't trust me. That makes my job a lot tougher. I decide that my best course of action is to give her the most straightforward answer. "I have been sent here to protect you. Those are my orders until I have been told otherwise." I respond. She is staring me down for any signs of deceit, I shiver under her stare, what on earth is with this human?

"I understand that you are simply following orders but you can tell your superiors that I can take care of myself. -," She was about to follow up but then stops. She seems to be in thought now. She lightly bites her lip as she thinks to herself.

"Unless there are anymore questions, I must call on my team. Excuse me."

"Wait!" She raises her voice. There is a tone in her voice that I don't quite recognize. I wouldn't say fear, perhaps anxiety?," There are more of you?"

"Yes I have two others here with me."

"Just how big is this threat? For them to send a Lieutenant and two others is unheard of. Not for a human." So she knows some of the workings of the Soul Society. Good to know.

"We are unsure of the threat Mrs -"

"Please just call me Bri." Finally an introduction of some sort.

"Bri, all I know is that there is someone after you. I do not know why and I do not know who. What I do know is that I am here to protect you while the soul society investigates the matter." I state, this is the first time I see some level of fear in her expression. She must know something. But before I can press the matter further. She looks at the clock.

"Shit I got to pick my daughter up. Call your team here, we will discuss this when I get back." She runs to grab her purse. I grab her arm before she exits. , "Kids?" I ask, In her file there was only her and her husband. There were no kids.

"Yes I have two kids, one of which is waiting for me so can you please just let me go. We can talk about this when I get back.", and with that she runs out the door.

Bri's P.O.V.:

"Damn it all!" I slam my steering wheel before starting the engine. I am fuming. I have spent so many years hiding from the soul society. Unfortunately because they tracked my mother they knew about me. I accepted that they would try to watch me and that was fine. I just acted like a human who could see souls instead of a human with any powers whatsoever. I was eventually left alone. I had the kids soon after and I made a bigger note to hide them from the soul society. I haven't even had a chance to teach the kids what they can do yet because I can never find a good time in my mind. I only wanted for them to have a normal life. A life without looking over their shoulders. Now I fear I have thrown them in the middle of everything.

As I drive I contemplate what needs to be done. Whatever this threat is, it is important enough that I am being sent bodyguards from some of their highest ranks. I have no choice but to expose the kids to these soul reapers , I think that perhaps I can use them to watch the kids when they're at school or something. The soul society has always had an interest in my family for generations, I doubt they would do anything to endanger the kids so young. But this threat looms in the back of my mind. I need to know more details, but until then what do I do? Playing the victim is not in my nature. But the minute I expose myself to the enemy, I will be exposing myself to the soul society. I will have no peace. After debating all the scenarios in my head. I decide to let the soul reapers do their job...for now, but when I get a moment alone with the kids I will have to tell them the truth. I will not have my children be completely helpless in this matter. I finally pull up into the parking lot. Now I have to go see my daughter. I wonder how her first day of school went.

Renji P.O.V.

It all makes sense now. Why she was timid about the threat but in the face of battle, and of me, she was so confident and sure of herself. Of course she would fear for her dependents. And I have now gained some valuable information as well as questions. She definitely has to have some ability to fight. She definitely can avoid soul reapers as proven by the fact that no one knew about the children. But what are the children capable of. Do they have powers? Can they fight? These are questions I need to know.

Yumichika and Ikkaku meet me in front of the house not long after Bri left. I give them a run down of the situation.

"This will be fun, maybe she will be up for a sparring match" Ikkaku states with a wicked grin

"We are supposed to protect her, not beat her into a bloody pulp. Beside I don't think she would be so inclined given the lengths she has gone not to fight in our presence." Yumichika chimes in.," Besides that, Renji why would you let her go unattended?"

"I have a feeling she can take care of herself. Besides, here she is right now."

Brianna pulls in with a small blue vehicle. She then goes to the back seat and unbuckles a small child. She looks a lot like her. The little girl looks in our direction then looks to her mother while pointing at us.

"So it seems the little girl can see us. I wonder where the other child is, didn't you say she has two Renji?"

"She does, we will have to ask her about that."

Brianna walks towards us with the little girl in tow, after introductions she invites everyone inside.

"Natalie why don't you go play in your room. I will make you some lunch okay?"

"Okay mommy!" The little girl runs down the hall without a second thought. Bri then looks to us and says with a warm smile. ,"It was her first day of preschool today."

"You must be very proud, congratulations," It is Ikkaku, surprisingly that congratulates her. She smiles at Ikkaku with a quick nod before going into the fridge to make lunch for the child. She seems perfectly at ease when it comes to caring for the child. But there are bigger matters to attend to.

"So Brianna, You told me before you left that you had two children. May I ask where the other one is?"

"At school, the bus will drop him off at around four", She states matter of factly.

"Can he see us too?"

"Of Course"

"Okay what about your husband? How much does he know?." I ask, she stiffens like a board at the comment. More importantly she will not turn to face us.

"He doesn't know anything." her voice is an barely audible whisper. That raises red flags to me.

"If you are worried about us being in the house with him and can put on gigias so we are visible. That way the kids are not so confused." Yumichika finally is the one to speak. He was always the one who dealt with family matters in the Rukon district so I shouldn't be surprised.

"I appreciate that. I think that will be easiest on the kids."

"Of course, now about your husband," Yumichika continues , " What would you want us to tell him"

Brianna sits down for a seconds and cuts the grilled sandwich into smaller pieces. Her expression is thoughtful. ,"You all look very young so let's say you three are my cousins and that you are taking classes at the school not too far from here."

Students, hiding, kids, protection details. This just got more complicated.

 **Authors Note: Here you have it! An updated version of Chapter 3!. Now I want to let you guys in on a few things. I am not just editing chapter 4 I plan on completely rewriting it over. Like I wrote on my page, this was a collaboration project that a friend and myself started I would do odd numbered chapters and she did even numbered chapters. That being said there was a lot of backlash on chapter 4 for being rushed and for some uncharacteristic content. She decided to abandon the project as a result. Life took over and I have not gotten around to fixing things up until now. But again I decided to delete the whole story about a week or so ago for the purpose of editing and rewriting this. I think this story has a lot of potential so I plan on continuing it on my own. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, I know I said I planned on completely rewriting this but after thinking it over I decided to split it in half. Edit and publish this half, And then I will rewrite and incorporate some of the second half into the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach, the honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

Renji's P.O.V:

The following hours went by quickly. Ikkaku was in charge of dealing with hollows that may or may not appear in the area. Yumichika was in charge of the children. I am in charge of dealing with Bri herself and her husband. Al? I think his name is? Not that it matters, I have my suspicions about the man. I plan to confirm them when I meet him tonight. Bri went out back during these few hours to contact him after we decided on American names so we didn't raise suspicions. When she came back out she was shaken up and looked teary eyed. The sight pained me to see, how could someone who looks so strong and willful be put down by an average human? Why do I care so much?

The little girl, Natalie, is a delight. I have never seen a small child so full of life before. Then again, my assignment normally do not deal with the family matters. After she does her homework with Bri, she runs outside to play with Yumichika while Ikkaku Bri and I wait at the end of the driveway for the bus to drop off her son, Jayden. We have been talking about the children while we wait. Neither child knows about their abilities let alone how to use them. But she has expressed an interested in teaching them now that there is a threat.

"I agree with you, not because of the threat but because there will come a day when they will need to learn how to control their powers. Better to teach them young. Have the kids expressed any sign of it?"

"Jayden has started to sense little things but he doesn't understand. Natalie, well if she has, she has not expressed it with me. Her father keeps telling her that she has an overactive imagination so it's a little hard to get her talking about. She thinks it's a bad thing."

"But you just said Jayden has expressed his newfound abilities to you."

"He is very close to me, he will talk to me when Al isn't around. Natalie doesn't quite understand that yet. Oh here he is now"

The yellow bus pulls forward and a young boy with long black hair and blue eyes hops out and runs to Bri. But the reunion is short lived when he tenses up and looks at us. So the boy has sensory abilities to.

"Mom, I felt something crazy earlier today at school. It was coming from different directions today!" The boy exclaimed seriously.

"I know sweetie, but it's okay. The big bad monster was taken care of."

"But there were others they are here right now!" The boy was now looking in my direction with a look of curiosity. He must not think I am dangerous. Either that or he is confident his mother will not let anything happen to him. Bri kneeled down to the small child and simply said, "Jayden hunny, what you are sensing is the life of other people. Now do you remember what you felt last week when you saw that evil monster?", the child simply nodded at her," Now close your eyes and focus on these gentleman over here. Do they feel like that monster to you?"

"No but they don't feel normal either." The boys eyes we scrunched together. This kid is impressive. My team is concealing our spiritual pressure and we are wearing Gigais so that the child wouldn't recognize us as Soul Reapers. He is definitely his mother's child. I am impressed.

"That's good honey, you are right, these men here have special abilities like mommy, and you." The child looked up at her with wonder. He doesn't question that this is not normal. "They are our family, and will be staying with us for a little while. Do you want to go say hi?" He shakes his head slightly. Bri responds by nodding at me, hinting at us to say something. I kneel down to the child and bring my hand out ,"Hello, my name is Randy, it's nice to meet you young man." The boy smiled at me while shaking my hand. but then looks to Ikkaku who introduces himself ,"Ian is my name." I snort at Ikkaku and his discomfort with the kids. Can take on the whole damn world but you put a child in front of him and he doesn't know what to do with himself. The boy simply laughs at him and says ,"Mommy he kinda looks like Grandpa!" To that statement she simply chuckles.

"Okay that's enough let's get inside. I'm sure you must be hungry. I'll make you a snack before you go do your homework. Okay?" The child smiles widely and runs inside.

"He seems like a wise child," Ikkaku is the first to comment.

"He is, Natalie!" She yells out. "Time to go inside, snack time!"

Bri's P.O.V:

The children are finally inside when I serve a large plate filled with small slices of cut up ham, cheese and ritz crackers. The children dig in while I think to myself. The soul reapers are outside inspecting the area for any possible weak spots. I think back to my phone call with Al...

 _"Why the hell did you invite them to stay here?!"_

 _"Because they are family. Allen! It is only for a little bit. Besides they offered to help with the kids."_

 _"We don't need help. That's why you stay home!"_

 _"Well they are already here so there is nothing that can be done today."_

 _"You had no right. You should have talked to me before making such decisions."_

 _I sigh, I can get absolutely nowhere with this man._

 _"Allen, I have given up a lot to be with you, I never ask for much and when I do, it is for the children. Let me have my family over. You remember what a family is right?"_

 _"Why you little bitch. Do not throw our family in my face. Fine, I will be home in time for dinner. We will discuss this later tonight." With that he hangs up..._

*Damn,* I thought, * I am going to pay for that one later, but oh well the children will be safe so it will be worth it. Right?*

Renji's P.O.V:

"Okay it looks like everything is ready to go." Yumichika rolls toward the entrance to the house.

"Okay Just in time too. I can smell the cooking from inside I am starving." We all go inside to see the kids setting the table. Bri is in front of the stove cooking. Without looking back she asks,"How did it go outside? Everything up to your standards?"

"Yes everything is all set. We also set up a spiritual barrier around the property so that you can train the kids if you want without the worry of hollows."

"I do not plan on training them just yet Mr. Abarai. I just want them to know what is going on around them for right now. The powers will come to them naturally. Then I will train them."

Before I could respond, the door opened. The children shout ,"Daddy!" and run into him. Bri simply ignores the scene and starts moving the food to the table. Mac n cheese, hot dogs and broccoli, the kids favorite. Allen picks Natalie up and leads Jayden to the table. It is then that I assess the man who seems to trouble Brianna. He is tall, 6'3", shortcut sandy hair and blue eyes. He has a hard expression, and his body language screams aggression. I begin to wonder if perhaps the threat is from him but I keep that to myself. He is sharp though; he recognizes me as the ringleader of the three and introduces himself with his hand outstretched "Allen Johnson." I shake his hand and respond in kind. "Randy, and this is Ian and Kyle" There are not a whole lot of American names starting with a Y, so we decided that Yumichika will have to deal with a common name. Dinner was quiet, we all ate our food. Then Allen started to ask the children about their first day of school. The man beamed proudly when Natalie started talking after Jayden. It is clear he favors the young girl. But Bri chimes in for Jayden making up for the imbalance with Al. But finally All turns to us.

"So Brianna never spoke about you three before. Why is that?" He glares at us.

"Allen don't-"

"No It is my house I have a right to know." Bri is shaking but backs down.

"We are all distant cousins. Put in the foster system, we have been searching for our families. We ran into each other a few years back and have been searching together ever since. I found Bri online when I was researching the area for school."

The response seemed to satisfy him... for now. "So tell me what are you planning to major in. Randy?"

"International Business. I plan to travel the world." Not a lie, I do enjoy the travel.

"Not a bad path to take. What about you boys?"

"Undecided" Ikkaku responds immediately. Earning a frown from Al.

"Anthropology" Yumichika responds after. Bri lights up at the response.

"Anthropology is a fascinating subject. I am sure that you will have a lot of fun with that Kyle"

It is not long after dinner I offer to help with dishes. Yumichika goes to play with the kids and Ikkaku cleans the table. Allen is watching the three of us the whole time. Something about us bothers him. I am not sure what it is though. We retire early for the night. With the excuse that we have had a long day with the move and we have a long day tomorrow. Yumichika goes straight to bed in the event that the kids need him. Ikkaku and I pop a soul candy.

"I am going to patrol the area. What about you Renji?"

"I am going to stay inside. Something doesn't sit right with me. When everyone is asleep I will come outside."

"You have been very touchy since you met that girl this morning. What is with you."

"I don't know. That is what I want to find out."

I am careful to avoid everybody in the house as observe the dynamic. Brianna as always is the doting mother. Helping Jayden with his homework, while Allen struggles with Natalie to get her in bed. It is only when Bri speaks up that Natalie listens. That doesn't sit well with Allen but he doesn't say anything yet. After both children are in bed they retire to their bedroom. I slip through the wall and observe.

"Don't you ever talk back to me in front of the children!"

 **Author's Note: Alright things are getting interesting! Thank you for reading! Also for those who read my Fairy Tail Fanfiction** **Rogue's Story** **I plan on releasing the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks Again Everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for posting this a day late. All the snow and cleanup set me back this week. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach; that honor goes to Tite Kubo**

Brianna's P.O.V.

"Don't you dare talk back to me in front of the kids again!" Allen sternly says in a hushed voice. Clearly he didn't want to wake the kids up and for that I am grateful. They don't need to listen to this nonsense. I could however do without Renji eavesdropping on us. Normally I would just tell him what he wants to hear and shut him up. But with all that has happened today between the soul reapers, hollows, and this unknown threat. I simply lack the patience for Allen's foul mood.

"What are you talking about Allen? I -"

"No excuses, lately all you seem to do is push back at me when all I do is work to support you and the children. And now it looks like you are turning the children against me. -"

"Turning the children against you? Now that's priceless. Those children absolutely adore you. You just can't see that past that temper of yours!" I'm fuming and I can feel Renji's spiritual pressure fluctuating slightly in the room. I should stop this argument now and deal with it when Renji leaves. But given where the argument is heading, there is simply no turning back now and I have no intention of backing down.

"All I can see is that I work from dawn to dusk. The children are asleep when I leave for work and when I get home they do nothing but disobey me. They talk back and they do not listen. That is until you speak up and all of a sudden they are fine. What am I supposed to think?"

"Oh I don't know, that they are acting like children? They don't always behave for me you know. But if that answer doesn't satisfy you then think about this. When you are home from work you ignore Jayden and only focus on Natalie. Now what is the boy supposed to think in that situation? Furthermore, where are you on your days off? At the bar? Somewhere else? Because I have called your work before on weekends and they have told me that you are very rarely in the office for more than an hour or two during what is supposed to be your days off! I understand the time in the office but what about the rest of your day? That time you spend away from us could be spent with Jayden and Natalie!"

"You check on my whereabouts? You have no right!" I sigh at his outburst. What was hushed voices has turned into yelling. And instead of giving me a straight answer he decides to turn it around on me.

"I have every right to check up on you! I am your wife. It is no different than you checking my card statements whenever I take the kids to visit their grandparents!"

"You know what? I don't have to deal with your bullshit!," Allen grabs what looks to be an already packed bag from the closet and starts to walk out the door.

"So that's it? You are just going to pick a fight and then run away?" I spat. A low blow I know.

"No this isn't running away. This is walking away and thinking about what happens next. I believe the term you use is 'How to move forward from here'" Allen states with his back still facing me, "Maybe it's time to look to the future."

With that final cryptic comment Allen walks out of our room. But what happens next breaks my heart far more than he ever could.

"Daddy where are you going? Are you going back to work?" Jayden walks out looking at his father with a tired and lopsided smile.

"Not quite buddy, but I promise I will be back. That means you have to be the man of the house and take care of your little sister okay?" The small boy frowns at his father's statement. The poor thing must have heard some of what happened. But before I can dwell on it Jayden smiles up at Allen before stating ," Okay daddy! I will take care of Natalie AND mommy!" his smile got wider as he finished his statement which only made Allen frown. He then ruffled Jayden's dark hair and walked out the front door.

What Allen fails to understand is just how wise his children are. He tries to keep things dumbed down when there really is no need to. The small boy walks up to me and I kneel down to his level before he asks, "Mom where is daddy going?"

I sigh at his question, "I don't know little man. But you know what I do know?" Jayden nodded his head no. "I know that your father loves you very much and that he doesn't want you to miss school because you didn't get enough sleep" I gently say to him in the hopes that he will go back to sleep. There is really nothing I can say to him, for all I know Jayden already knows what is going on. I just do not know for sure. That being said Allen was very big on Jayden doing well in school and told Jayden that frequently.

As expected, the small boy nods his head and hugs me goodnight. I waited for his spiritual pressure to relax a bit, indicating that my son was asleep before turning to face Renji. He had an unreadable expression on his face but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Was it truly necessary to eavesdrop on our conversation?" I ask softly. All the energy draining me.

"No it wasn't. For that I apologize. Do you need me to follow him in case of hollow attack?" Renji kept his response formal and to the mission.

"No need, he has no abilities what's the point. If they would want to get to me it wouldn't be through Allen."

Renji's P.O.V.

After watching the whole exchange between Brianna, Allen, and Jayden. I felt several emotions towards the whole scene. Primarily anger due to Allen's words as well as a few things that Brianna said in turn. Growing up I did not know much about my family aside from the makeshift little family that my friends, Rukia and myself had created; only to be destroyed in the end. Yet here is this man who has a family of his own and is running away from it all. Running away from a woman who even I can tell is amazing. Running away from two very special children. I can't help but wonder if things could have been different if Brianna had told Allen her secret. Her and her children's secret that is.

"Was it truly necessary to eavesdrop on our conversation?" Brianna's soft spoken question interrupted me from my thoughts. Her expression gave nothing away except perhaps exhaustion. And like that the realization hits me. What am I doing here? What business do I have bothering this couple. It really didn't have anything to do with the mission.

"No there wasn't. For that I apologize. Do you need me to follow him in case of hollow attack?" I responded figuring that keeping my inquiries to the mission was the safest course of action.

"No need, he has no abilities what would be the point? If they would want to get to me it wouldn't be through Allen."

I had to think of her response carefully. She was obviously saying that the children would be larger targets in which to use against Brianna that is true. However, the only people who knew about the dependents were Ikkaku, Yumichika and myself. No one else know of their existence. I felt for the small woman, she had so much responsibility on her shoulders.

"What the hell happened back there? You look like hell." Ikkaku stated simply at the entryway. I didn't say a lot to Brianna after witnessing her exchange with her husband. I wasn't sure what to do but the whole situation left a sour taste in my mouth.

"Nothing of importance. For now we just keep guard and see what happens."

"I agree completely but what about the husband who just stormed out. What do you intend to do about that?" Yumichika chimed in, "You don't intend on leaving him unguarded do you?"

"Leave him for now. Protecting the children are a higher priority then Allen."

"Since when did you become such a softie for those kids, not that I disagree with you" Ikkaku states.

"It has nothing to do with being a softy Ikkaku." I spat back, "The soul society has been tracking the movements of Brianna and her predecessors for some time now. That being said once they know about Jayden and Natalie they will surely keep an eye on them as well. In turn if this unknown threat is looking for Brianna's special abilities then who is to say that they won't just settle for the kids?" To be honest the whole situation had me on edge. Why do I care so much about a simple human. I would be foolish if I said that my reactions so far have been within the scope of the mission. That girl has gotten to me and it's getting on my nerves.

"If they are so important then why don't we request for assistance? That will increase the chance of success for the mission correct?" Yumichika asks

"No. Head Captain Yamamoto specifically said that this mission was hush hush. Why do you think that? Why do you think that we were picked specifically for this mission when there is such little information?" I wait a moment to hear a response. After that moment of silence I continue, "It could mean a few things. Byakuya warned me before I met up with you two that the Kuchiki family was in charge of tracking Brianna's movements but even one of the great families couldn't keep tabs on this one. I think that is why I got sent in at least since I work for Captain Kuchiki. Now as I was saying, the only reason we would be sent here in such a small group and chosen selectively for a mission such as this would only mean two things. Either a) There is not enough man power available help us out on this. Or b) information is being leaked from within the soul society."

My two teammates stared at me as the gravity of the situation sunk in. They were Zaraki's most trusted warriors of combat nothing can get past them which is why they were sent to assist me.

The next morning went quite smoothly. The children ate their breakfast, and got ready for school. Ikkaku decided to inspect the perimeter of the home while Yumichika walked to the bus stop with the family and I.

"So Brianna, once the children are in school I want to talk to you about a few things. Is that okay?"

The young woman did not say anything. She simply nodded her head yes as her attention was primarily focused on her children. I was impressed even while focusing on something else entirely she never did let her guard down around me. The bus finally came for Jayden and Yumichika followed suit. That was our cue to take Natalie to the day care. I decide to come with her for this that way I can talk to her on the way back without Ikkaku trying to pick a fight with her or something to that nature. After dropping Natalie off, Bri didn't miss a beat and started," Look Renji, about last -"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for eavesdropping that was wrong of me. That being said I do want to talk to you more about your abilities. Now that Allen is temporarily out of the house I think this would be a good opportunity help the kids understand what's going on around them." I realize I have begun to ramble on and I stop briefly to let her digest what I am suggesting.

"I suppose that makes sense,' Bri starts," okay I'll show you when we get home. I don't want to attract any hollows. "

The rest of the ride home was silent. The girl was deep in thought but it seemed like even that was interrupted when we pulled in. There was a black pickup truck in the driveway and at the door was a bald gentleman who seemed to be having quite the argument with Ikkaku who seemed to be just about ready to chop the man's head off. Who is this man? And why can he see Ikkaku?

My question was soon answered when we got out of the car and I notice a flare of spiritual energy coming from her. Just like that it appeared as if a gust of wind blasted the two men apart. Before I could even comprehend what has happened Brianna was storming over to them, "What do you two think you are doing in front of my house?! Dad what are you doing here?"

 **Author's Note: Sorry this one is very fast paced but it sets things in line for me later down the road. I would like to make a special thanks to silverwolf-fox and ArisuTamaZuki this week for the follows it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be posted Monday!. Now for those of you who read my Fairy Tail Fanfiction** **Rogue's Story** **I know that chapter is due to be up today. I just got to do some editing and if all goes well it will be up online tonight. Worst case scenario it will be up tomorrow morning. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! Bri here! I know this is the part where I should say that I'm sorry for being so late and start off with the excuses. However, instead I'm just going to update you on what I plan on doing. So in my outline for this story I have it set into 10 parts (long I know). That being said I am not sure if I want to go through with all of them so I am just going to take things one at a time. I am going to write up the rest of part one which I plan on being 4-5 more chapters and if you guys want me to move on to part two then I will continue it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach.**

Brianna's P.O.V.:

I was livid first Allen leaves me for god knows how long this time, I find out that someone is after myself and my children possibly. The last thing I need is for my father to be picking fights with soul reapers! I tried to calm myself before storming over to the two men before me but after the last day or so I just was not having it. "What do you two think you are doing in front of my house?! Dad what are you doing here?!"

It was after my outburst that I hear what seemed to be an "ummm" noise coming from behind me. I turn around to to see Renji staring at me like I had multiple heads or something. "What do you want Renji?" I spat out a little bit harsher than I should have but this was all becoming too much.

Renji seemed to sense my overwhelmed state and responded simply with , " I think we should all gather inside and talk rather than stand out here yelling. Ikkaku would you care to go to Natalie's daycare and keep an eye on things? I have a few questions to ask Mrs Johnson and her father here." Ikkaku stared at Renji with a look of almost disbelief but something must have clicked because he then took off.

'"Does he know where the daycare is?" I ask

"No but he'll find it. He should be able to sense your daughter's spiritual pressure."

Renji's P.O.V:

"Am I missing something here? Why are there soul reapers here? Where is Matt?" The bald man looked quite aggravated by my presence. My curiosity piqued further considering Brianna's power, that I have yet to see, came from her mother. There was absolutely no record of her father anywhere in the file I was given. I look to Brianna to see where she stood on this situation.

"I'll explain the situation to him. We can talk later" Bri seemed to have or at least appeared to have calmed down since a few moments ago.

"Very well I will be patrolling the perimeter of the barrier come find me when you are done." I respond deciding to keep things formal after what happened last night. I had to remind myself over a dozen times that I am here on assignment not here to make friends. Besides that gust that blasted her father and Ikkaku apart bothered me. What exactly is her ability? My confusion toward this woman grew.

Brianna's P.O.V.:

I walked into the kitchen and offered my father a drink to which he politely declined. Now don't get me wrong I am very close with my father but his entire demeanor screamed business. To top it off he most certainly wasn't expecting soul reapers to be here upon his arrival.

" Good now that that is out of the way. What brings you over? Not that I don't want you here or anything," I giggle a little trying to lighten the mood, " It's just that you normally call first."

Instead of immediately responding he got up and finally gave me a hug. "Allen called me and told me his side of the story. I simply came to see how you were doing."

Of course he called dad. Whenever things didn't go Allen's way he always called my dad. If my situation wasn't so dire I would be laughing right now, "I'm fine dad. Thank you for worrying. As you can see I have more important things going on than his temper tantrums."

"I do see. Care to explain what's going on? I thought you avoided soul reapers?"

"I did they happened to find me anyway." With that I explained the events of the last 24 hours to him.

"So that's why Allen left." my father calmly stated. Aside from a few clarification questions he listened to every word.

"Yeah basically, but him disappearing is nothing new. How much trouble am I in this time?"

"I'm not sure Bri he seemed pretty pissed this time."

"When is he not?"

"I'm serious Bri, his energy is what kept you hidden from the soul reapers all these years. I wouldn't push him away?"

"Are you saying that I'm at fault here?" my voice slowly started to raise, "That aside, As you can see they found me anyway so why does it matter."

"It matters because they drove your mother crazy. As far as I'm concerned they are the reason she died! Isn't that why you practiced in secret, isn't that why you had Matt find you someone who could negate your pressure?"

I flinched at his words. I'm not proud of my reasons for being with Allen but I don't regret it. I did eventually grow to care about him over the years. He has a negative pressure which masks my own which is why I have been able to hide all this time. Unfortunately the kids took after me and I have been fighting hollows more often as a result. That is probably what gave me away. Allen's pressure could only cover up so much.

"What's done is done now they are here and there is nothing I can do about it. The only thing I can do now is cooperate with them and hope whatever is after me doesn't hurt the kids!"

"That's your other problem you don't seem to give a damn about what happens to you. You forget one crucial detail. Something is after YOU and you decide to put the majority of your protection out there with the kids. I get sending one but two?"

"I didn't send Ikkaku out there, Renji did. Besides I can take care of myself."

"Even I can tell those were not ordinary soul reapers Bri. Whatever is after you must be big. Bigger than what you can handle if they sent three."

"Which is why I sent them to protect Jayden and Natalie. What if they try to get me through them did you think of that?!"

The argument got no further because Renji strolled right on in and interrupted. "I hate to interfere but this is not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves."

"This is a family matter please stay out of this."

"I understand sir but I have been placed in charge of your daughters protection. And so far I have been given little to no information. During this time that you two waste arguing I could be working on a strategy with Mrs Johnson to better protect her until further information comes to light."

That seemed to silence Dad pretty quickly. While sometimes he comes off harsh my father truly does mean well, "He's right Dad I need to work on making things safer as well as a better strategy. Preferably now before the kids come home."

"Very well then I will stay here and help out until this threat comes to pass."

"Thank you I appreciate it. Can you pick Natalie up? I am going to take Renji out to discuss a few things I am not sure If I will make it back in time."

"Sure." he quickly turned to Renji. "I don't think he got to introduce ourselves, Garrett Hall, nice to meet you."

Renji quickly moved his hand out to shake Dad's. ," My name is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6. I promise you your daughter is in good hands." For some reason I felt relaxed at his statement. You could even say I felt safe. The feeling terrified me because I should feel the opposite.

"I'll hold you to that. But for now you need to look after yourself. My daughter is no pushover."

Renji raise his tattooed eyebrow at the statement, "Why do you say that?"

I giggle at his confusion, "Because we are going outside to spar outside." I started laughing at his expression. "I don't use my powers outside of battle. You want to see it in action so badly you are going to have to fight me."

Renji looked over to dad, "I take it she's done this before?"

"I refereed her match with the local soul reaper here. It was a sight to see."

"How did it end?"

"Now why would I ruin the surprise?"

"Now now guys lets go. Dad you know where everything is in the house help yourself."

Renji's P.O.V.

Our walk took us back out to the field where we first met yesterday. The entire time my mind was going a million miles an hour. Within the last hour or so I learned the basis of her marriage to Allen as well as why I my file here had no record of her father. He didn't develop spiritual pressure until after he had Bri. Apparently being exposed to both Bri and her mother sparked just enough so that he can see us and Hollows, that's about it. Makes sense, there are plenty of souls who can see us and the Soul Society more or less leaves them alone. I do have some questions for Matt, the local soul reaper here but I can wait until he gets back. It turns out he uses this area as his home base between hollow sightings. That explains why Bri knows him so well. Based on the way she talked about him I would say they were good friends. I don't know why but that bothered me a little bit.

"Okay were here. Are you ready?" Bri was dressed in some black skin tight pants and a navy blue tank top. Her long black hair tied into pigtails and her jewelry removed including her wedding ring. Her body language screamed confidence and I could hardly believe. This human girl thinks she can take on a Lieutenant of the Soul Society? She must be out of her mind. I do have to admit though the quality was kind of hot.

"Ready as I'll ever be but don't think I'll go easy on you!" I respond back as I pulled out my zanpakuto.

"Point taken tough guy, why don't make the first move then." Bri moved her hands on her hips and let out a deep breath and at that moment I felt her pressure skyrocket. I take that as my moment to charge forward and take a swing. But she disappeared before I even reach her. I stop mid swing but before I could turn around I feel something connect with my face and with that I was flying. I slammed right into a tree at the edge of the clearing. I look out to see her simply stretching her legs out side to side. She's fast I didn't even see her coming.

My thought process didn't last long however when I see her right in front of my face as she taunts, "Surely that's not all you got Abarai!"

I took that as my opportunity to knock her down by grabbing her legs and yanking but before I get on top of her for the checkmate I feel a blast of pressure next thing I know I am in the air. It was then that it clicked in my head. She can control wind and air currents at will!

Without missing a beat I release my Zanpakuto ," Roar Zabimaru!" I start the first swing but keep it half assed. Figuring she was going to do her version of flash step to dodge then I whip Zabimaru up and behind me almost immediately with full force and lone behold there she was right behind me in the air. At first I thought her leg made contact but I hear the whistling sound and upon closer inspection there is a space between her leg and my blade. She must wrapped a fast paced current around herself as a buffer zone. I had to admit though she had a powerful kick because that second of she maneuvered herself over and slammed her other leg down right on the top of my head crashing me down. I can't keep up with that level of speed. No wonder the society had such a rough time tailing her. She's almost as fast as Captain Kuchiki!

I didn't have a chance to react upon impact. She was on top of me before I could even blink , "Don't move." her fist inches above my face. I was going to fight back until I saw her expression. Her face void of any emotion, her bloodlust rising to the surface and it was like that world just stopped. I could her intense vibration and raise my eyebrows at her before she explained, "My moved the currents at a higher speed around my fist. Consider my fist a blade in its own right." I gulped at her response. Her voice screamed that she meant business. But I couldn't take it seriously. I knew she could kill me and I wouldn't see it coming but looked at her in this light I was completely attracted to her. She was perfect.

"Mommy!" I look over and see little Natalie running over to us. But where's Garrett? I don't dare look further do to Bri still holding her blade to my face.

It was then the situation completely changed , " Hi Sweety! How was school today?" and with that her pressure died out completely. She got off of me and ran to the small child picking her up. I simply observed Bri and Natalie. She was complete focused on the child and how her day was. You would have never thought she would be capable of dishing out the beating she just did. But there was still that brightness to her. Though not as brightly as earlier her appearance practically glowed. Could it be from using her powers after keeping it normally suppressed?

Ikkaku ran over to me grumbling to himself. I had to ask, "What's with you? Where's Garrett?"

"That crazy old man picked us up after class. We didn't even make it to the house. The kid started yelling that Bri was having fun or something then disappeared. I couldn't keep up with her even with flash step. What was up with that?"

I stared at him wide eyed? How many hours have passed? There's no way that battle lasted that long. Did they really sit there that whole time? And she was powerful enough to maintain that position that whole time too.

"What's with that look on your face?" Ikkaku asked with his face scrunched up, "You look like you took an ass beating what happened?"

"They are going to be the death of me." Is all I respond before walking over to the girls.

 **Author's Note: Alright everybody I am back! I am horrible with fight scenes so I hope that was good enough for a first attempt. I edited it about 10 times before finally saying "screw it". Again sorry for the long wait but I am back in the swing of it! Chapter 7 will be up sometime between tomorrow and Monday! Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
